Hoja es un buen chico
by Marigabi
Summary: Y mientras el Caballero Sol sufría de migrañas por tanto pensar en como erradicar los infames rumores, el Caballero Hoja se encerraba en su habitación y disfrutaba liberando sus frustraciones con su querida muñeca de paja. Oh, sí, Hoja es un buen chico… más o menos.


**Hoja es un buen chico**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo el mundo sabe que el caballero hoja es un buen chico, es bien sabido por todo el continente que el caballero hoja es agradable, amable y tranquilo, incluso no existe ser en la tierra que haya visto realmente enojado a Hoja.

Y de hecho esto es algo muy interesante porque Elmairy es uno de los pocos caballeros de su generación cuya personalidad es realmente congruente con la imagen pública que debe dar a los demás; o al menos en gran parte.

Pero volvamos a lo importante aquí, Hoja es un buen chico… todos los días se levanta temprano, se asea y se viste pulcramente antes de salir a reunirse con su pelotón, saluda con una sonrisa a todos a su paso.

Practica todos los días con su arco y flechas para no perder su habilidad, su puntería nunca deja de ser peligrosa y desde que su visión ha mejorado nada puede detenerle; claro si hoy en día puede ver a una distancia increíble, si hace poco desde su habitación llego a ver a Juicio sonriendo en el patio mientras charlaba con Sol, todavía piensa que fue una visión, nadie creería que el caballero juicio pudiera sonreír.

Además, Elmairy siempre es cariñoso con su amada y le escribe semanalmente cartas de amor, donde le cuenta todo lo que le ha pasado en la semana y escribe lo mucho que quisiera verla, para poder… bueno, eso es información privada que solo ese par de tortolos conoce y no debo compartir.

Y cuando asiste a reuniones, siempre participa y está atento, cuando le piden que realice una tarea lo hace diligentemente sin quejarse, de hecho ahora mismo Hoja se encuentra regresando a su habitación después de terminar de ayudar a Sol con _una misión_, de por si no está del todo seguro de cómo fue que termino ayudando a Sol a cumplir más que una misión uno de sus caprichos; tal vez porque no está en su naturaleza negarse a lo que le piden, es por eso que hoy ha terminado cargando a Sol por tres horas completas sin descanso.

—¡ Almorí!—grita Sol de repente.

Con pocas fuerzas y agotado se voltea para verlo, a pesar de que lo ha llamado por otro sobrenombre absurdo por no recordar bien su nombre real.

—¿Sucede algo Hermano Sol? — pregunta con voz cansada.

Entonces Sol le sonríe, con una de esas sonrisas deslumbrantes que indican que algo malo pasara al menos para él.

—Oh, querido Hermano Hoja agradezco a la Diosa de la Luz que hallas tenido la suficiente bondad de detenerte en tu camino para escuchar a este humilde servidor de la luz…

Hoja solo se dedico observarlo mientras Creus continuaba con su monólogo y espero pacientemente a que llegara a lo que realmente importaba…

—Y lamentablemente este hermano debe pedirte un humilde favor, ¿podrías ayudarme nuevamente querido hermano?

Oh, ahí estaba, Hoja se limita a asentir y Sol sonríe antes de lanzarle una pila de papeleo.

—Gracias a la Diosa de la Luz por tu ayuda querido Hoja, Tormenta está enfermo y no hay nadie que haga, digo, que me ayude con mi papeleo— corrigió Sol con una sonrisa—. Te lo encargo Almorí.

—Sol.

—¿Si, querido Hoja?

—¿Podrías regalarme un mechón de tu cabello?

El Caballero Sol lo mira extrañado, pero no se niega, y comienza a cortar un mechón de su cabello para entregárselo y huir rápidamente del lugar, a veces, en muy contadas ocasiones debo aclarar, Creus recordaba un poco de una situación en la habitación de su querido hermano Hoja, situación que necesitaba ser olvidada a toda costa, tal vez un par de litros de alcohol lo ayudaran a olvidar nuevamente.

Toda esta charla fue observada por el vice capitán del pelotón Hoja y con un poco de curiosidad y término preguntándole a Elmairy:

—¿Qué harás con él, Capitán Caballero Hoja?

—Lo utilizare, es para hacerme sentir bien esta noche—contestó con sinceridad.

Por supuesto, el vice capitán quedo descolocado de la sorpresa y se quedo mirándolo fijamente mientras el Caballero Hoja se alejaba alegremente por el pasillo, desde entonces se rego el rumor de que el Caballero Hoja tenía un fetiche con el Cabello del Caballero Sol, algunos incluso llegaron a asegurar que era un amor no correspondido, debido a que Sol amaba a Hielo y Hoja no tenía más opción que amarlo en silencio.

El rumor empezó a tener mucha importancia después de que otro caballero de su pelotón fuera a buscarlo en su habitación, al tocar la puerta lo escucho repetir el nombre de Creus varias veces cada vez aumentando el volumen de su voz; luego de tocar la puerta, salió un agotado Caballero Hoja, con algunas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, quien nervioso intentaba ocultar algo detrás de su espalda.

Poco después, cuando los rumores llegaron a oídos de las sacerdotisas, quienes emocionadas hicieron un club de fans y constantemente ayudaban a reunir, y espiar, a Hoja con Sol, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, a veces reunían a Sol con Hielo, cualquiera de las dos parejas serian perfectas para ellas.

Por supuesto con el tiempo los rumores se intensificaron.

Ahora Creus no tenía que lidiar solo con la creencia de sus hermanos de que se casaría con la estatua de la Diosa de la Luz, y el rumor divulgado por Tierra sobre su orientación sexual y de que había querido violar a Hielo, eran muchos los que decían que tenía la obligación de responsabilizarse por ello; ahora también debía lidiar con el rumor sobre el amor secreto de Hoja hacia él, ¡Por amor a la Diosa de la Luz, es que acaso nadie se acordaba que Armorí tenía una novia!

Y mientras el Caballero Sol sufría de migrañas por tanto pensar en como erradicar los infames rumores, el Caballero Hoja se encerraba en su habitación y disfrutaba liberando sus frustraciones con su querida muñeca de paja.

Oh, sí, Hoja es un buen chico… más o menos.

.

.

.

**_Espero sinceramente que la misericordiosa Diosa de la Luz los ilumine, para que ustedes hermanos y hermanas mías, posean la suficiente bondad en sus amables corazones para regalarme un comentario, el cual seria, por supuesto, altamente apreciado y agradecido; de esta forma me despido alegremente de ustedes y espero sinceramente que la Diosa de la Luz los y las bendiga._**


End file.
